


Glass House

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Pieces [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I mean we're agreed at this point he's pretty much immortal since God hates him, Right?, implied immortal!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: Magnus thwarts the apocalypse with a bit of common sense, Allison gifts someone an incredible boon, and ensures her own dreams cannot be unraveled the way they were before.





	Glass House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually writing what happens the morning after Pieces, but Allison kind of took over??? This is pretty much a rough draft that will never be revisited so...
> 
> Since I never said it in Pieces. This verse takes place about three years after the events of the show... Magnus has his powers back (and their goddamn loft!!)
> 
> Might do little one shots in this verse... Magnus helping out the Umbrella Kids or the kids going to him for help. 
> 
> And I'm going to have to work my way through the Red discography songficing them to Malec because some of them hurt me.

_We deceive the world with lies._  
_We hide behind the smiles,_  
_We conceal a home of desperate hearts._  
_The truth has fallen down,_  
_The illusion we've become,_  
_A fear we can't outrun._  
_We're closing in our emptiness,_  
_We're broken.  
_~Glass House, Red

* * *

Allison watches the mysterious, powerful man who’d suddenly appeared from nowhere with Klaus and another unfamiliar man, just as mysterious, just as powerful as the first. They’d taken charge and not stepped down for anyone, not even Luther as they’d called for a family meeting, demanding even Vanya’s presence, the first one had even gone and dragged Vanya back through a portal that he'd made with his own hands when Vanya didn't want to show up. The one with the magical hands called himself Magnus and introduced the other man as Alec, Klaus had taken care of the introductions for their side, number by number.

_Magnus had laughed when Klaus had introduced Vanya, and none of them had understood why until Magnus turned to thin air beside him and asked seriously, “This is the one without power?” They’d stared at Magnus like he was insane, until they had noted the way Klaus turned where Magnus had and seemed to be listening intently as well._

_“Great, someone else who can see the dead!” Five had exclaimed, the first of them to figure out what Magnus was seeing._

_“Oh, right.” Magnus had said, before reaching out with his magical hands and suddenly where there had been nothing, now there was Ben, looking as bright and beautiful as he had the day he died. “There you are, Ben. Now, Vanya’s the one without powers, right?”_

_“Yeah.” Ben had answered with a nod, while Vanya had frowned at them all and crossed her arms over her chest._

_“She’s the most powerful of all of you.” Magnus had answered, shaking his head, an amused smile on his face. “And I believe the cause of your little apocalypse problem.”_

_“ **What?** ” all seven of the Hargreeves children had exclaimed, Magnus had just shrugged his shoulders._

_“I don’t quite understand your… father’s priorities. The most powerful of you is numbered seven, the second most powerful is third, the third most powerful is sixth, the fourth most powerful is fifth, and fifth most powerful is fourth? The sixth most powerful is second, and seventh most powerful is first? Ridiculous.”_

_“Excuse me?” Luther had asked at that point, but Magnus had swiftly ignored him._

_“You manipulate reality, right?” Magnus had asked Allison, looking intently at her, she’d hesitated for just a moment before nodding. “Right, how about you do your little trick on your sister? Tell her that you heard a rumour she knows exactly what her power is and how to control it.”_

_“I-I don’t do that anymore.” Allison had answered, hugging her arms over her chest._

_“Do you want to stop the apocalypse or what?” Alec had asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Allison had frowned at him before turning to her sister and leaning forward. Vanya had looked between each of her siblings, before breathing in deeply and nodding at Allison.  
_

_“Vanya, I heard a rumour that you know about your power, and how to control it.” She’d said watching Vanya closely and had honestly been surprised to see the light of recognition form in her sister’s eyes._

_“Wow. He’s right.” Vanya had exclaimed, looking down at her fingers and then up at all of them with such a shocked look on her face. “God, I could have destroyed everything!”_

That’s how Allison finds herself now, watching Magnus talking intently with Vanya over by the bar, she assumes about Vanya’s powers, but she can’t know for certain without getting closer to them and she doesn’t intend to intrude.

“So, you haven’t told him of your quest for immortality, yet?” Klaus asks, Allison turns towards him and finds him speaking with Alec.

“He’ll think he’s stolen my life from me or something ridiculous like that.” Alec answers, shrugging his shoulders. “If I become immortal, I can no longer be a Shadowhunter and can no longer be Head of the New York Institute. Magnus knows that’s something I’ve dreamed of most of my life, so he’d think the price I’d have to pay is too high. He's insane, though, since he's my entire world and he doesn't even seem to know it.”

“That’s our darling Magnus.” Klaus says with a grin. “But, if you need me to put in a good word with God for you, I’ll do it the next time I die?” Klaus offers, causing Alec to laugh.

“No thanks. I’ll figure things out myself. Also, don't go letting my husband hear you talking like that, you know what he would say.” Alec answers, giving Klaus a scolding look, though his lips keep twitching, Klaus just grins winningly, while Allison’s attention drifts back to Magnus and Vanya. Her sister's eyes are alight in a way Allison doesn’t remember ever seeing them. Her sister who looks so light and happy in a way Allison doesn’t think she’s ever been. She looks at Diego, Five, and Luther who are all but crowded around Ben on the couch, Luther’s arm brushing up against Ben, so obviously wanting to touch, but trying desperately not to be too obvious about it. Diego who’s all but clinging to Ben’s wrist like a lifeline and talking at him excitedly, even through the stutter that's decided it's invited to the reunion. Five, who's curled himself up in Ben's lap and gone to sleep, like they used to do when they were young children, when their powers still hadn't fully manifested.

Allison looks around at her siblings, feels the relief and happiness in the air that hasn’t really existed for them, ever, and she makes up her mind. Turning back to Alec and pushing to her feet, she squares her shoulders and breathes in deeply.

“I heard a rumour-“ she starts to say to Alec, as Klaus’s eyes go wide and he opens his mouth to interrupt, but Alec’s attention is fully on her and that’s all she needs. “-that you were immortal, but it doesn’t prevent you being a Shadowhunter, or remaining Head of the New York Institute.” She implores, not really knowing what any of those things mean, but fully believing them anyway as she watches the reality of her words settle over him. She smiles, before she turns and is about to walk away, when she stops, turns back to face Klaus and clears her throat. “I heard a rumour you know how to control your powers, so you can make the spirits shut up and go away.” She states, before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

Magnus had called her the second most powerful of their siblings. It’s a thought that swirls around her mind as she leaves her siblings behind. She wants to see her daughter, knows she could easily manipulate reality so her daughter was in her custody, but she can’t trust herself yet, and with the power at her fingertips, she might never be able to trust herself around her daughter. She just made someone immortal with a few words because she _could,_ because she wanted to say thank you without having to actually say the words, without having to give voice to the things she was actually thankful for.

She finds herself in her bedroom, sitting in front of her vanity before she’s even really conscious of where her legs have taken her. Sitting in front of the mirror, staring into her own eyes, she does something she’s not sure she should, but she does it anyway.

“I heard a rumour, you can’t use your power on your daughter unless it’s to save her or someone else.”

She feels the change within her, and lets out a relieved breath, then she sets about planning how to fix her life.

* * *

  _'Cause you alone, you can take away the pain._  
_Yeah, you have shown, you can find a way to change._  
_Yeah, you alone, you can see right through,_  
_This glass house of our souls._  
_Make us whole again._  
~Glass House, Red

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the powers, supposedly the kids were named in order of their usefullness/ability or whatever. But... Vanya's the most powerful, since she can fucking destroy the world if she feels like it. Allison is second most powerful, she literally manipulates reality, she tells you she heard a rumour you died, you are dead. Ben could open portals to an eldritch plain and summon the creatures within (hello?!?!). Five can move forward/backwards in time ... and space, when he understands his powers he's going to be unstoppable. Can literally just go back in time and keep you from ever being born. Klaus can interact with the dead, therefore he has the ability to discover where all the literal bodies are, but he also has the ability to summon them, and make them corporeal again. Diego can hold his breath forever and he can also throw anything with freaky accuracy, and Luther is... strong.
> 
> Also, I realized after posting this that Klaus comment about 'God' doesn't make sense as in this verse he hasn't 'died' yet and therefore hasn't met God to learn she dislikes him. It's explained in the fic I was writing before this, that got shoved aside in place of this one, but I don't know when that one will be posted. So, Klaus has died a few times before, just temporary deaths but deaths all the same (such as his entrance scene into the show), but each time he dies, he 'remeets' God, supposedly for the first time since neither of them appear to remember the other or that they've met before. Then God sends Klaus back, and Klaus suddenly remembers meeting her the other times he's died. It's the same every time. Why? I haven't figured that out yet...


End file.
